watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
TomoMote Chapter 016
私の友達がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い。 Watashi no Tomodachi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui. No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault That My Friend's Not Popular. Synopsis Summer Vacation Fun In class the three girls discuss the upcoming summer break. Tomoko says that during her last summer break she sat around the train stations in the early mornings playing video games and taking pleasure that everyone else was working while she had fun goofing off. Kotomi inwardly suspects she enjoys the suffering of others on the internet. Losing Its Charm Nevertheless, Tomoko does not find it as fulfilling as her elementary school breaks, where she would go to the park to do radio exercise, hunt bugs with her brother, swim at the local pool, and even complete the "stupid" assigned research project. As Tomoko wistfully states that she does not think she will ever have a summer break like that again, an unsympathetic Kotomi demands she "just stop!" Daily Summer Vacation During the closing ceremony, Tomoko asks Yū how she did on her report card. Yū sheepishly admits she received an "F" in both math and science. Both of Tomoko and Kotomi are inwardly stunned at how she could be such a poor student an dhow she can only nervously smile. Beginning of Summer Tomoko smiles as she sits on a bench playing a game on the first day of her summer break anticipating others passing by who have to work. Instead, she sees a group of kids discussing all of the wonderful things they plan to do during break. Depressed, Tomoko closes her game. Characters In order of appearance: *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki (mentioned) Referbacks *Also a "referforward," despite Tomoko's occasional issues with "bugs," such as the caterpillar in TomoMote Chapter 13 and some infamous erotic nightmares in the ''manga'' and ''anime'' of WataMote, Tomoko enjoys hunting bugs. She insists on taking Yū and Kotomi on such a hunt in WataMote Chapter 64. *More of a "referforward," Tomoko recognizes in a flashback in ''WataMote'' Chapter 110 that Yū could not have passed the entrance examination for her high school. Cultural References *Radio Exercises : is totally a thing in Japan and other Asian countries. Even Ika Masumune enjoys them. So pry yourself out of that chair, get out of that basement, and go to the park! When you return, WataMote Wikia will discuss your tragic choices in diet and footwear. Memorial Moments *Ever subtle, Tomoko hints that in elementary school, when she still played with her brother, she was more outgoing. *Also subtle, this chapter, as well as a few in WataMote, suggest that Tomoko is not a bad student and may actually be a very good student: Ogino certainly does not appear at all critical of Tomoko's schoolwork; and much of the comedy of ''WataMote'' Chapter 90 involves her struggling to study despite distractions. **For her part, Kotomi also seems to be a good student. **As noted in the Referback, Yū appears to be a very poor student. The reason for this, thus far in WataMote, has not been explained. Yū changes her appearance, becomes more outgoing and popular, and even gets, and later dumps, a boyfriend, but whether or not her academics have improved has not yet been revealed. Quotes *"I bet she's the kind of person that relishes in hearing about the suffering of others on the internet." - Kotomi *"I knew she was retarded, but I didn't think she was that retarded!" - Tomoko on Yū Gallery Tomoko Fun TMc16.png|Tomoko's idea of summer vacation fun. Tomoko Kotomi React to Yū cTM16.png|Tomoko and Kotomi are overwhelmed by Yū's academic achievement. Category:TomoMote Chapters